A gas turbine combustion chamber in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 is represented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,115. From this reference it is not possible to discern more clearly how the bolt connections of the heat shields are mounted, but it can be assumed that the bolt nuts of the heat shields are applied to the threaded bolts penetrating the front plate in the space between the front plate and the head section, are introduced through the burner air inlet openings of the head section and are also tightened by means of a suitable tool through these air inlet openings. This operation is comparatively elaborate.